The element warrior
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: A youth named Cyrus is destined to be the protector of Arendelle to stop the dark force that's coming, and find the man who killed his father. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Smoke: Hey guys Smokescreen2814 here with another frozen story. Featuring my new OC.**

**?: why do I need to censored?**

**Ron: Don't worry I been through that bro.**

**Drake: Don't worry after this, you'll be hanging out with us, Joe, Kane and Peregrine.**

**Smoke: what about Victor?**

**Ron: he's okay.**

**Drake: yeah.**

**?: Are you guys scared of him?**

**Drake and Ron: No!**

**Elsa: I think they are.**

**Smoke: I think so too.**

**Ron: what no?! I'm the badass glitch!**

**Drake: and I'm the prince Toa nothing scares us.**

**Elsa: hey Victor!**

**Ron and Drake: Where?! (Runs away)**

**Elsa: proved it.**

**Smoke: anyway I don't own Frozen. Enjoy this story!**

Kristoff is getting his ice harvesting gear ready for his day of ice harvesting. "Kristoff!" Kristoff turns around and sees his girlfriend Princess Anna of Arendelle, she hugs Kristoff.

"Have a great day!" Said Anna.

"I will, you stay out of trouble." Said Kristoff getting on the sled.

"Don't worry I'm teaching some kids how to skate." Said Anna.

"Well you have fun." Said Kristoff and left to go get ice.

Meanwhile Elsa is in the library reading a book a until she hears some laughter coming from the courtyard. She sees Anna teaching the village kids how to ice skate. Elsa always wanted to ice skate with Anna but she spend the last 13 years in her room because of her powers. Elsa smiled and watches Anna teaching the villages kids how to skate.

When Kristoff was done harvesting ice, he's on his way back to Arendelle. On the way he sees a youth walking on the snow and collapses then fell face first in the snow face first. Kristoff looks at the kid at shock and stops Sven.

Meanwhile the youth wakes up in room laying on a bed and sees his dark blue jacket on a coat rack and a maid. "Where am I?" The youth asked.

"Arendelle castle, the ice master Kristoff found you in the forest and brought you here." Said the maid.

"Really?" The youth asked.

Elsa walks in the guest room, and sees the youth is awaken. "I'm glad to see you're awake, I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. What's your name?" Elsa asked.

The youth is a 15 year old boy wearing a black 19 centurty t shirt, dark blue pants and shoes. He has short dirty blonde hair, fair skin and brown eyes. "My name is Cyrus." Said Cyrus.

"Where do you live? We'll take you home to your family tomorrow." Said Elsa.

Cyrus looks down in disappointment. "My parents are dead. My mom died giving birth to me, my dad raised me to be a woodsman until 2 months ago a bunch of thieves showed up and they killed my father. But I never forget the leader's face." Said Cyrus forming a fist and a flame is shown.

Elsa backs away in fear from Cyrus' fire fist. But then Cyrus looks at his fist and cools down. "Sorry, I have powers my dad always tell me to control them." Said Cyrus.

"I been there. I have the power to create ice and snow, but my parents died on their way to Weselton they were wiped out by the storm." Said Elsa.

"I'm sorry." Said Cyrus.

"It's ok, I have Anna." Said Elsa. "Listen I know someone who can help you."

"You do?" Cyrus asked.

In the valley of living rock Anna, Elsa and Cyrus had just arrive at the place but they only see rocks. "Rocks?" Said Cyrus.

Then the rocks revealed to be the trolls and greeted the royals. They walk to the grotto and see Grand Pabbie. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna it's great to see you again. But who's your friend?" Said Pabbie.

"His name is Cyrus and he has a power different." Said Elsa.

"Let me have a look." Said Pabbie. Cyrus went down to the troll's level, then Pabbie placed his hand on Cyrus' forehead and closed his eyes. Pabbie is seeing some visions, some good and some bad. Pabbie took his hand of the youth's forehead.

"What happened Pabbie?" Anna asked.

"Your highness your friend has more then one power." Said Pabbie.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"He has the power to create and control fire, ice, water, wind, earth and thunder. Unlike your ice powers, Cyrus' powers were born to defend instead of beauty." Said Pabbie.

"To defend?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes. Remember with great power, comes great responiblity." Said Pabbie.

**Predaking: isn't that from Spider-Man?**

**Smoke: yeah I know. Let's get back to the story.**

Anna, Elsa and Cyrus say to their good byes to the trolls and decide to let Cyrus live in the castle with open arms. Back with the trolls one of the trolls walked up to Pabbie. "What else did you see?" One of the trolls asked.

Pabbie starts to frown and turns to one of the trolls. "I saw a dark force coming to Arendelle, but than a figure appeared and he battle the dark force." Said Pabbie. "He might be the one."

**Cyrus: that was so cool man.**

**Smoke: thanks.**

**Predaking: it was impressive. I'm starting to like you better than Victor.**

**Cyrus: thanks man.**

**Predaking: So far his methods are not the hero type.**

**Elsa: really?**

**Smoke: don't start you guys.**

**Predaking and Elsa: Sorry!**

**Smoke: well that was the first chapter, please review and **

**Smoke, Elsa, and Cyrus: stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Smokescreen2814's studio Febuary 2014, the whole place is trashed from a party)**

**Bulkhead: (gets up with a bucket on his head) ugh! My head gasket. (Checks his head) ugh, scrap! I got a bucket on my head!**

**Anna: (wakes up with messy hair) that was some party we threw.**

**Elsa: (walks out of a room with messy hair, and carrying her ice shoes)**

**Anna: the walk of shame. Never thought I would see you do it. So who's the lucky guy?**

**Elsa: a lady never tells.**

**Wheeljack: (gets up with logo stickers on his body) yeah a lady doing the walk of shame. That's no lady. **

**Bulkhead: I wanna see!**

**Cyrus: yeah the party was great and all.**

**Anna: Kristoff and I get lucky in Smoke's room. But he wore protection.**

**Elsa: good.**

**(Phone rings)**

**Bulkhead: Let it go to voicemail. (Tries to take the bucket of his head) scrap now I know how James felt when he had that fish on his head.**

**Smoke: (answering machine) hey is Smokescreen2814 I'm not here right now, so leave a message after the beep and stay frosty! **

**Anna: I gotta tell him to change that.**

**Smoke: (message) hey guys it's me Smoke! I'm back from my vacation I'm gonna be home soon! I hope everything's ok. Anyway I'll see you all soon. (Ends message) **

**Wheeljack: ah scrap. Ok we to get this place back to how Smoke left it!**

**Bulkhead: ok but I need to get this bucket off my head.**

**Cyrus: ok while me, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Anna, Elsa, and the others clean this mess. Enjoy the new chapter of my story.**

A week has passed and Cyrus hasn't got use to his new life in the castle. He wasn't a prince, he was a guest in the castle. When he walks in the dining hall, he sees Anna and Elsa eating breakfast. "Morning." She said to Cyrus.

"Oh morning Anna." said Cyrus and took his seat.

"So you have anything planed today?" Anna asked.

"Usually me and my dad would eat breakfast and go to work. But since he's gone, I got nothing else to do." said Cyrus.

"Well lately you've been wandering around the halls and hanging around the courtyard." said Elsa.

"It's just that my life's different since my dad died." said Cyrus.

Anna and Elsa look at enjoy in disappointment but Anna thought of something. "You wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked and Cyrus smiled.

In the garden Anna and Elsa are building a snowman while Cyrus is building his own snowman. Cyrus' snowman is shorter than Anna and Elsa's snowman.

"Just like old times, right Elsa?" said Anna.

"Yeah except for the strike to the head." said Elsa.

"It's okay Elsa." Anna reassured her sister.

When Cyrus puts two pieces coal for eyes, three little twigs for eyelashes, and a carrot for a nose. "Wow, Cyrus this is a impressive snowman." said Elsa.

"Actually it's a snowoman." said Cyrus and put two sticks for arms. "Hi I'm Diana, and I think you're both look pretty." said Cyrus impersonating a woman.

Anna and Elsa chuckled a bit. "Why would you name your snowoman Diana?" Anna asked.

"That was my mother's name." Cyrus replied and Anna and Elsa stopped smiling and got sad.

"Sorry Cyrus." said Anna.

"It's ok." said Cyrus. "My dad made a memorial for her and we leave a rose for her every year on my birthday. It's kinda of the saddest day for me."

"It shouldn't be. If your mother was here she could of been proud of you." said Elsa. This made Cyrus smiled again. Then Olaf enters the garden in his cheerful tone.

"Hi Anna, Elsa who's your new friend?" Olaf asked.

"What the heck?!" Cyrus exclaimed and kicked Olaf's head off.

"Whoa! Head rush!" said Olaf as his body gets his head back.

"Olaf, are you okay little guy?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Olaf.

"I'm sorry about that I never seen a living snowman before." said Cyrus.

"Well now you do. Hi I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" said Olaf.

"I'm Cyrus." said Cyrus.

"Olaf is a snowman that we created since me and Elsa were kids." said Anna.

"But how did that happened?" Cyrus asked.

"Well it turns out when I rebuild Olaf he came to life. Him and a giant snowman named Marshmallow." said Elsa.

"Oh ok." said Cyrus. "By the way I'm gonna head straight to the woods."

"Why?!" Anna and Elsa wondered.

"I keep having this dream where i see this box and it's in the log cabin where I used to live." said Cyrus.

"Maybe your dream is telling to go there." said Anna.

"Are you sure?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah! Anna and I will come too." said Olaf.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on what if the path is dangerous? There's wolves that'll attack you." said Elsa.

"But we have Cyrus. He has powers." said Anna. "I'll be fine.

"Ok, just be careful." said Elsa.

"We will sis." Anna replied.

When Anna, Olaf and Cyrus are walking through the forest, Olaf starts to get curious about Cyrus. "Hey Cyrus why did you run away from home? Were your parents worried sick about you?" Olaf asked.

"My mom died giving birth to me and my dad was murdered." said Cyrus.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"7 men showed up a week ago and my dad told me to run and don't look back. When I came back the cabin was burnt down and my dad was dead." said Cyrus.

"That's so sad." said Olaf wiping his eyes.

"Yeah but I never forgot the killer's face. Someday I'm gonna avenge my dad and defeat his killers." said Cyrus.

"Well you already know about my parents." said Anna.

"Yes, Elsa told me about it." said Cyrus.

Olaf hears something rustling in the bushes. "Hey Anna, Cyrus. I think I heard something in the bushes?" said Olaf.

"It's just the wind." said Cyrus.

"Yeah that's probably it!" said Olaf. When they reach Cyrus' home; well what's left of it. "Be careful Cyrus, fire can hurt you."

"I'll be careful Olaf." said Cyrus as approaches the burnt cabin, he sees nothing but burnt furniture and ashes.

"Cyrus? Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Cyrus as he stops in his tracks and starts to get the memories of what happened that night. "No!" He gets on his knees and looks down sadness like Batman mourning the death of Jason Todd. (A/N: if you don't get the reference look it up)

"Is he ok?" Olaf whispered to Anna.

"I don't know?" Anna asked. She walks up to check on the poor boy. "Are you okay? I know coming back here bring back bad memories. But we're here for you." Anna replied and placed her hand on Cyrus' shoulder.

Olaf notices something in the ashes and picks it up. "Hey guys I found something!" Olaf cries out and holds a wooden box in the air.

"That's the box! Thanks Olaf!" Cyrus cheered out.

"No problem!" said Olaf. Then 5 men in ragged winter clothes showed up, took the box and tied up Anna, they're robbers.

"Hey stop it!" Anna yelled out.

"Let her go!" Cyrus yelled at them. But one of the robbers pushes Cyrus into the snow and kicked him in the face. After that they grab Anna and got away.

Cyrus wakes up and sees that Anna is gone. "They're gone! We gotta do something!" said Cyrus.

"I'll go get Elsa!" said Olaf.

"There's no time, she could be dead by then!" said Cyrus.

"Then what can we do? It's not like we can save her." said Olaf.

"Yes we can." said Cyrus and looks at the footprints. "By the looks of these footprints they're fresh. Which means those robbers haven't gone far."

"How do you know that?" Olaf asked.

"My dad taught me how to fish and hunt." said Cyrus.

Meanwhile Anna is tied up to a tree while the 5 robbers wonder what to do with her. "What should we do with her?" One of the robbers asked.

"I say we bring her back to our boss." said the first robber.

"Let's take her clothes and everything she got." said the second robber.

"Let's just rape her." said the third robber.

"You always say that!" the first robber complained.

"Yeah let's not do that!" said Anna.

The fourth robber grabs her face and takes a knife out. "Not one word out of you or you'll lose your tongue." he said.

Meanwhile Cyrus and Olaf have just arrived at the campsite. But they hide in the bushes to keep a low profile. "Ok what's the plan?" Olaf asked.

"Ok you create a distraction, while I untie Anna and get the box." Cyrus explained. "After that we head back home."

"What should I do a bird call?" Olaf asked.

"There's no birds during winter. Pick something else, Olaf." said Cyrus and sneaked into a few bushes down.

"You know what let's rape her!" said the first robber.

"Finally, let's do this!" The thrid robber shouted.

"I'm not ready!" Anna cried out.

"I am." said the first robber and walks up to Anna.

"Moo!" Olaf repeatily says.

"Is that a cow?" Cyrus wonders.

"Looks like fresh meat boys!" said first robber. The robbers run off to find that sound.

"Man I wish Kristoff was here." said Anna trying get out of the ropes. Then Cyrus and Olaf come out of the bushes. "Cyrus! Olaf! Boy am I'm glad to see you two!"

"I was making a impression of a cow." said Olaf.

"That's great Olaf." said Anna.

"Anna where's the box?" Cyrus asked.

"Over there." said Anna pointing to it in a sack.

Cyrus walks up to the sack and takes the box. "Come on we need to get out of here." said Cyrus but when he turns around the robbers are back.

"Give us the box right now and we'll let you go or else I'll kill you, she gets raped and your snowman gets yellow snow." said the first robber.

"I don't like yellow snow." said Olaf.

"What's it gonna be boy?" the first robber asked.

"How this; I'll take the box and my friends out and I won't kill you." said Cyrus.

The robbers just laughed at Cyrus' offer. "Wrong choice boy! You die first!" said the first robber and threw a knife at him.

Cyrus creates a ice shield and blocks the attack, after that he creates a flame fist. "My turn." said Cyrus and charges at the robbers. Cyrus hits the one of the robbers with his ice shield causing it to shatter into pieces. Then Cyrus turns his attention to the thrid and fourth robbers running towards him, but lifts a rock and throws it at the two robbers killing them instantly.

"What the hell?" The fifth robber asked.

Then Cyrus fires a storm of icicles at the fifth robber and kills him. Cyrus forms a fire whip and grabs the second robber by the foot and throws him at a tree. "When the fight is over he looks at Anna and Olaf who are shocked to see what happened. "Guys I can explain." said Cyrus.

"Cyrus! Look out!" Anna cried out and pointed to the first robber with a crossbow in his hands. Cyrus uses his fire whip and hits the first robber in the face leaving a burn mark of a line.

The first robber screams in pain and decides to run away. "Ok as I was saying. I have the ability to create weapons out of my elements." Cyrus explained.

"Oh ok." said Anna. "What are we gonna do about him?" Points to the last robber unconisous.

"Let's get him back to Arendelle, Elsa would know what to do." said Cyrus.

**(Wheeljack, Cyrus, Anna and Elsa are finished cleaning up the place) **

**Anna: there everything is back to normal.**

**Bulkhead: not everything. (Tries to take the bucket off his head and finally gets it off) finally!**

**Smoke: (walks in) hey guys!**

**All except me: Smoke!**

**Cyrus: welcome back boss!**

**Wheeljack: so did you enjoy your trip?**

**Smoke: yeah I had lots of fun. I rode a dune buggie and ate sugar cane.**

**Anna: aw cool!**

**Smoke: yeah so did anything happened while I was away?**

**Cyrus: not really?**

**Elsa: yeah it's been really quiet.**

**Anna: I'll been playing the lego movie video game and love playing as Wyldstyle.**

**Smoke: ok I'll go unpack. You showed the chapter right?**

**Wheeljack: yeah and cleaned up your ships. **

**Smoke: thanks.**

**Cyrus: well I'm gonna hang out with Victor. (Walks away)**

**Smoke: Great I'll put my stuff in my room and look at the camera footage for the past eight days. Please review and stay frosty. (Walks away)**

**Elsa: how far is Mexico?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron: Hey Drake where's Smoke? Drake: he's on a mission with the fellowship of strangers, Cyrus and Victor. **

**Ron: oh great! Cyrus is hanging out with Victor. Drake: oh come on Ron, it'll be great for Cyrus and Victor to be best friends. **

**Ron: oh ok. By the way Smoke is replacing Ninjago and legends of chima with Ben 10 Omniverse and the Lego movie for rise of the shadow lord. **

**Drake: oh I see. **

**Ron: yeah I know. Maybe Smoke can't think of something for those two fandoms. So what story is Smoke updating? **

**Drake: elemental warrior. **

**Kris: (future OC) couldn't he have picked a better story title? **

**Ron: don't question our boss newbie. **

Cyrus is in his room sitting in his bed. His room is cover with frost and ice, he's looking down and he hears someone knocking on the door. "Cyrus? Can I come in?" Anna asked.

"No! Just, leave me alone!" Cyrus replied.

"I just wanna say thanks for saving me. I'll see you at dinner tonight." said Anna and leaves. When Anna is walking down the hall and bumps into Elsa. "Sorry Elsa."

"No it's ok. But let me tell you, when you become queen. You have a lot of paperwork." said Elsa.

"Ok thanks." said Anna.

"I heard that you had a little adventure." said Elsa.

"Well it's not my best adventure, but when we got back Cyrus went in his room and stayed there." said Anna.

"I'll talk to him. Just go get ready for dinner." said Elsa.

"Ok." Anna replied and walked to her room.

Elsa knocks on Cyrus' door."Cyrus are you in there?" Elsa asked. "Go away Elsa!" Cyrus replied.

"Cyrus, don't shut everyone out. I've been there before. Let me talk to you." said Elsa.

"Ok come in." said Cyrus.

Elsa enters Cyrus' room and sees his room covered in frost and snow."What's wrong Cyrus?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing, it just that since I came back from my old home and found this box and I'm afraid to open it." Cyrus replied.

"Why is that?" Elsa asked.

"What if it's a letter and my dad told me that he never liked me." said Cyrus.

"Don't say that! When I was little my parents discovered my powers, but they still love me. If they were still here today they would be proud of me, for controlling my powers." said Elsa.

"Really? Well thanks Queen Elsa." said Cyrus.

"Call me Elsa. You don't have to call me Queen Elsa or anything. Same goes for Anna." said Elsa.

"Ok I got it." said Cyrus. He walks up to the box and opens it to find a letter. "Its a letter from my dad."

"What does it say?" Elsa asked. Cyrus and Elsa look at the letter and start reading it.

_Dear Cyrus If you are reading this letter I am dead. But I was planning on telling you this when you turn 16, but I think now's the time. I was part of a group of robbers name the night fury robbers. I was part of the robbers, later on I didn't agree with their ways, but a group of ice harvesters gave me a ride to a town, and a lovely woman gave me a place to stay. That lovely woman was your mother. 6 months later we got married and decided to live in the forest outside of the Arendelle village. She had a secret, she has the power to control ice and snow. Her family can control the elements. But you have the powers to control fire, ice, water, wind, earth, and thunder. I wanted to keep you safe from the night fury robbers, but I want you to use your powers for good, defeat the night fury robbers. Restore peace to Arendelle. _

_Love your father Jack._

"See Cyrus. Your father loved you and he'll always be with you." said Elsa.

"I guess you're right." said Cyrus. Then they heard someone screaming in the hallway, Elsa and Cyrus exit the room and see Anna in ice cage. "Elsa!" Anna yelled out.

"Anna, I'll get you out if there!" said Elsa. Then she gets one look at the trespasser, it's a slender person wearing ragged clothing, hat, and one of those things that covers the mouth and nose. "Whoever you are? Surrender yourself."

"I don't think so." said the trespasser, them summons a blizzard and blind Elsa and Cyrus. Cyrus manages to stop the blizzard but the trespasser is running away while carrying a sack.

"Oh no you don't!" said Cyrus and chases after the trespasser.

The trespasser crashes through the window and runs on the roof. Cyrus jumps out the window and creates a iceslide just like how Iceman does on X-men and continues his chase with the trespasser. Later on the trespasser is now in the woods, and then a ice wall is brought up and surrounds the trespasser.

"Ok, you're gonna turn yourself in and return what you stole. Do I make myself clear, sir?" said Cyrus and throws a rock at the trespasser.

Then the trespasser was revealed to have fair skin, long raven hair and she was a girl. "You hit a woman in the face with a rock?!" She said.

"You're a girl?!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Yes I'm a girl and you ruined my plan!" She said.

"Let me guess, you're with the night fury robbers?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, I am, and the name is Joan." She said.

"Look Joan. Those guys are bad, they killed my father." said Cyrus.

"Aw I feel your pain." Joan replied sarcastically.

"Well I'm not letting you get away!" said Cyrus and forms a ice hammer from his left hand and a mace out of a fire from his right hand. But Joan freezes the fire mace. "What the?"

"I have the power to make ice and snow just like the queen." said Joan. Then Cyrus hits Joan with ice hammer."Ok fine! You win! Take your stuff and go back to your castle prince." said Joan and ran away leaving the sack behind.

Back at the castle Cyrus has returned the stolen treasures to Anna and Elsa."Thanks Cyrus. Did he put up a fight?" Anna asked.

"Actually it was a girl." said Cyrus.

"You didn't punch a girl in the face didn't you?" Kristoff asked.

"Just a rock in the face." said Cyrus. "But I threw it. But I didn't know it the robber was a girl."

"Figures." said Elsa and looks at there's one last piece of jewerly left. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Our mother's amulet is not here!" Said Elsa. "What?!" Anna exclaimed.

"What?" Cyrus asked and figures out that Joan must of taken the amulet before their encounter. "Joan must of taken your mother's amulet before a threw a rock at her."

"Wait Joan? You know her name?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she's a member of the night fury robbers." said Cyrus.

Meanwhile in a cave somewhere near the north mountain Joan returned and handed a amulet with a red gem connected to chains. "Here you go boss." She said.

"Not bad Joan." said the boss. He has a light brown hair, wearing ragged clothing and a worn out hat. "Samuel, forgive me." said the robber that was arrested by Cyrus.

"You failed me, so you must pay the price." said Samuel and take out a knife. "But the boy had powers!" said the robber.

"Wait Jack's son lives?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, he lives in Arendelle with the Queen and Princess." said Joan. Samuel smirks and stabs his knife on the table.

"Get the others. We have a old friend to visit." He said.

** Ron and Drake: whoa! **

**Ron: dude did you see that? Drake: yeah. It looks like Smoke combined our powers into one OC. **

**Ron: I like him better than Victor. Drake: yeah, we gotta hang out with him sometime. Ron: yeah and hook him up with a girl. **

**Drake: maybe that Joan girl? Ron: but she's with the bad guys. Drake: she'll come around.**

** Ron: ok please review.**


End file.
